


Over obsession

by keith_voltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cults, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keith_voltron/pseuds/keith_voltron
Summary: Shiro and lotor are cult leaders in a group that promised them permanent safety. Keith is the last one they need to convert...it becomes their obsession over time, they have other ways of converting him. When will enough.. be enough..
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 25





	Over obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and too lazy to check for errors and grammar so... yeah. I died for a bit and it's been like a year since I've written a fanfiction but there's this, idek if this is even gonna get kudos or anything but that's fine.

Keith is chained and is sitting in a room made especially for him once again. The others told on him again for "trying to brainwash them with false information again". Whenever this happens Keith always notices the new stuff placed. The room never really seemed like a cell or the other kinds of rooms the cult had. It looked like a room a normal college student would have...or is what he would've had if he was still on his own planet. Shiro and Lotor moved them to a ship about 5 years ago, when he was 16. New people came on but they never got off..not even his friends.

Nothing seemed different today, but they told me they baby proofed the desk because last time I kicked it over. Everything thing seemed in place, when Keith was in "his room", he would read the books and draw, sometimes sharpen his knife if the coast was clear. The hallways were louder than usual and thought about sharpening his knife because no one would notice him but dinner was soon so he read a book instead. When Keith gets reported he always has to stay in for his next meal, so he can't eat with the others to "provent anything from stirring up again". 

The bell rang and the hallways got quiet. 

"Tsk... Why do I have to wait for those bastards to give me food, I could go get it myself". He sat around reading and his chain opened, Keith's chain was powered by a ring Shiro and Lotor wore. They probably hit the button by accident. Keith threw off the chain on his arm and kicked off the one on his left leg. They weren't uncomfortable for the most part, they were just Annoying. 

15 minutes later the door creeks open. 

"Finally the two wonderful jackasses come in with my food, hand it over."

"Ah ah, not too fast. Remember what has to be done?" Shiro says. Keith gives a annoyed look and chuckles, "I'm not putting on that jacket you guys made. I have my jacket and my hoodie. Now hand over the food".

"Keith~, you're no fun. But might as well, can't have you starve before we're about to convert you, you know you'll be safe with us." Lotor says as shiro puts his dinner on his desk. Lotor makes the signal to go to bed at one of the workers and he nods and he walks away and goes on speaker. The door shuts as shiro sits on the bed and lotor pulls out a chair. Keith eats quietly and begins to feel uncomfortable with the two leaders just staring. Keith stops for a second and turns around,

"Can you two stop being so nosy? I'm not doing anything than eating, talk to each other or something, just stop staring"

"But how could I? Anything could happen." Lotor says smiling. 

"Oh brother Lotor, let's talk to each other, but if he over hears us then that's on his own acord." Shiro jokingly said with a smirk. The two go on about what's on the schedule for tomorrow. Then Keith finishes and starts reading, the two don't seem to notice it and continue talking, Keith overhears the change of topic,

"Oh..the look of his beady eyes when I...I wanna..." Keith hears not being able to catch every word. He begins to feel uncomfortable again and jumps in,

"Hey idiots, I'm finished, and by the way, I'm finished." Keith interrupts. 

"Oh, good, Lotor, move the dishes outta the way, it's my turn tonight..." Shiro says. Lotor moves the dishes and shiro picks Keith up, "H-hey! I told you already, how is this gonna help!" Keith studders and he gets tossed into the bed. Lotor undoes his tie and ties Keith's wrist together, he wriggles and pulls away but shiro's not having it. 

Shiro holds his left arm and Lotor holds his right. "S-stop playing with me!" Keith yells as shiro and Lotor tighten their grip. Shiro pressed his lips against Keith's and Keith's bites down. 

"Oh, fiesty today are we? Not for long though, as normal, you'll give in to Lotor and me, especially when we hit the right spot". Shiro says giving a signal to Lotor, Lotor takes the lead and grabs Keith's crotch and unzips his pants, "You know you love it" and shiro moves away and Lotor moves in. Keith gives small gasp every once in a while as Lotor sucks and kisses his neck and lips as shiro does the other mouth (If you know what I mean). 

"Don't be afraid to let ur voice loose, y'know, we sound proofed this room while you were away" Lotor whispered into his ear. Shiro begins to finger Keith and Keith tilts his head back covering his mouth with his right arm with the left one still held in lotors grasp. 

"He's ready, I'm gonna do it Lotor" shiro says.  
"On all fours Keith, you know the drill" Lotor whispered in his ear and takes off all of Keith's clothes. 

Shiro Inserts himself as Lotor watches it all from the front, watching Keith's face while all of it happens. 

"H-he's tight today" Shiro groans. Lotor gives a chuckle, "that's because today I get to see him get fucked as he sucks me off". Shiro begins to move as Keith does his job too. Keith begins to loose consciousness, as his vision fades out he gets whispered "you'll change..for us"


End file.
